Tutoring and Bets
by ash-nobody
Summary: Lea wasn't that smart. Why couldn't Isa use that to his advantage? One shot. For all those who suck at school.


Title: Tutoring and Bets

Summary: Everyone knew Lea wasn't so bright, especially when it came to school. So why couldn't Isa have some fun with it? This is dedicated to everyone who sucks at school.

Pairings: None.

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would make a video game where the Organization Members came back and beat Sora up. Not that I don't like Sora, I just like Organization XIII much, much more.

Everyone knew Lea did poorly in school. That didn't mean he did, though. So it came to him as a big shock when he received his report card.

"An F?" Lea said in disbelief. "I'm _failing?_"

"Failing science, math, history, English, and somehow study hall," Isa reminded him. He looked up from his homework. "How do you fail study hall?"

Lea shrugged. "Teacher must not like me, I guess."

That wasn't the problem, though. Everyone loved the Frisbee-throwing freak. (Why, Isa couldn't comprehend.) It was his lack of knowledge (and his tendency to light things on fire) that brought his grades down.

Lea tossed his flying disk to his friend, who decidedly ignored it. He groaned. "How are we supposed to play if you won't play?"

"Because this is serious, Lea," Isa explained. He waved his homework in the air. "Your future depends on how you do in school."

"How do you know I'll have a future? For now, just throw the freakin Frisbee back!!"

Isa was about to comply when a brilliant idea came to him. He picked up the toy and dropped it into his backpack.

"Hey, what gives?" Lea protested.

Isa smirked. "You'll get it back when you have all A's."

The shock on his face was amusing. "But I'll never make an A! Ever!"

"With that attitude, you won't." He shrugged. "Guess you won't get your little friend back anytime soon."

Lea crossed his arms and pouted. He knew by then that Isa never joked, and that this was the real deal.

"I'll help you," Isa continued. "We'll have regular tutoring sessions everyday--"

"Everyday?!"

"--until your grades come up," he finished. When he saw that his friend wasn't happy at all, he added, "What? You think you can't make it? You too scared?"

Lea's back stiffened. "Am not! I'll have straight A's by the next grading period!"

"You wanna bet on that?"

"Definitely."

Isa smiled. "You're on. And if you don't, I get to keep your Frisbee."

He didn't even blink. "And if--I mean, when--I do win, I…You'll have to get a tan!"

Isa shrugged, completely convinced he would win. "You're on."

The next day, as soon as the students were released from school, Isa dragged Lea to the library.

Lea wasn't making it easy.

"Ah! The books! IT BURNS!!!"

"We're not even in the building yet," Isa said. He tugged on his friend's arm with seemingly no effort on his part. Lea was struggling just to get away. "Besides, I thought you like to burn stuff."

"Exactly. _Stuff._ Not me!" He spotted a girl from school passing by. "Hey you!" She looked up. "This guy is trying to do unmentionable things to me! Save--Ow, Isa, what was that for?"

Isa stuffed his binder back in his bag and tried to smile reassuringly to the girl. "No need for alarm. He's just an idiot."

She nodded as if she understood and didn't try to intervene as the two walked to the library, much to Lea's disappointment.

As Isa lead the pyro through the library, he talked. A lot.

"I can't believe that chick let me suffer like that. I mean, you could be some sort of serial rapist or something and I was your eighth victim. I mean, what was she thinking? I was sure that when she saw you smile she would scream and run away, but no! No offense, Isa. We're best friends and all, but your smile just _screams _creepiness. Man, she is so mean to leave me alone with you like that. I'm definitely not inviting her to my birthday party this year--"

Isa shoved him down into a stiff chair at a wooden table. "Even if I was a serial rapist, I wouldn't be so desperate as to go after you. We're not best friends, my smile isn't creepy, and your birthday has already passed, remember? It was in August. And, this is the most important part." He glared down at him. "We are in a library, which is Greek for 'shut-the-hell-up-before-I-kick-you-very-hard'. Got that?"

All Lea could do was nod.

"Good. Now, I'm going to get some books. You are to stay right here, you hear me?"

Another nod.

Isa left and skimmed the shelves for what he needed. Occasionally he would look back to see Lea smiling. Once they made eye contact, Lea waved and flashed an especially award-winning smile. Isa glared in response. A smiling Lea in a library was rarely a good thing.

He set the books on the table and sat next to him. "Okay, you ready?"

"Yep! Let's get started!"

A newfound optimism for learning? Oh, he was definitely up to something. But what…

Isa grabbed the first book. "Okay, so what did you learn about in math today?"

Silence.

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Absolutely none."

He rolled his eyes. "Luckily I talked to all of your teachers. Apparently your class learned about dividing polynomials. So, what do you not get about it?"

Lea thought about it carefully, then replied, "Polynomials."

"What about them?"

"I don't get what they are."

Isa groaned. "This is your second year in algebra! How do you now know this?"

"I've figured that as long as I know how to count, I'll be good."

The fact that Lea was being serious about that last remark bothered Isa. He sighed. "You owe me for this one."

The weeks passed, and the two visited the library everyday, much to the librarian's horror. They covered poetry for English, the Keyblade Wars in history, and many other things. They didn't have to go over sex ed, though. Surprisingly enough, Lea knew all about that subject.

Isa didn't dare ask why.

The day before the teachers had to turn in their grades for the report cards, the two went to the library one last time. Despite Isa's hard work, Lea had progressed very little.

"So, Lea, how do you think you did these last six weeks?" Isa asked. He couldn't help but feel a little smug.

"I think I did pretty good." Lea propped his legs up on the table and leaned back in his chair. "Yep, I bet I did good enough to have all A's."

Isa did the same as Lea and put his legs up. "So would you like to say goodbye to your Frisbee friend, or should I make it a clean cut and destroy it quickly?"

Lea smirked. "Don't get too cocky, my blue-haired brethren. The official report hasn't come out yet."

Isa ignored him. "Know that you should never make a bet with me. Got it memorized?"

" 'Got it memorized?' Isa, that sounds like some stupid, cheesy superhero line." Then he thought about it. "You know, I might just start using that…"

"I hope you've learned a valuable lesson from this, Lea. School is very important. Today, lazing off with cost you your toy. Tomorrow, it could be your house, or your car, or even your family." He looked over at his friend. "Are you listening?"

No, Lea wasn't listening. He was muttering "Got it memorized?" under his breath, trying it out in different voices.

Isa chuckled. He _so had this in the bag._

_A few days later, the students received their report cards. Isa stared at Lea's card, his face frozen with shock._

"_I think a nice spray tan will suit you," Lea said casually. "Orange would match that pretty little blue head of your's much better than a healthy natural glow."_

_Isa blinked. "I-er-how?"_

_He couldn't believe it, but there it was, in black ink: straight A's, proclaiming Lea's intelligence._

"_Why, Isa, it's simple: I worked hard for it." He twirled his beloved Frisbee around his hand after taking it out of Isa's bag. "Want to know my secret?"_

_He leaned towards Isa, a smirk on his face. "You spent so much time focusing on my bad grades that you failed to notice that I excel in computer classes." He stepped back and grinned. "Isa, never mess with the master, especially when said master can hack into school computers. Got it memorized?"_

_A/N:_

_So, that was my first fanfiction! What do you think?_

_For some reason, ever since I saw Isa and Lea in the Birth By Sleep previews, I've been focusing on them a lot. I just can't get over the fact that there's going to be a mini-Saix and a mini-Axel! I mean, have you seen them? They're so cute! *Insert chibi face*_

_Thank you for reading this. Review if you would like to! :D_

_--ash~nobody_


End file.
